Eternally Devoted
by Ambrosa
Summary: Not even death could separate them. For each other, they were Eternally Devoted.
1. Chapter 1

"Mother, I don't like these people."

Lady Rin of the Western Province gently pressed her finger against her son's lips to silence him as she peered around to see if any of the party guests had heard him. She smiled at him and rubbed his beautiful silver hair. He slighted pouted as he stared at his mother. His wide, innocent eyes were the color of fresh honey. Although he inherited the distinct color of amber from his father, his eyes carried a kindly charm and his gaze was filled with humility and youth.

"Please brush my hair!" Her son pleaded. To him, there was nothing felt better when he rest his head on his mother's lap as she gently ran a brush through his long silver mane. He loved the feeling of his mother gentle fingers as she continued to care for him as he dozed off and braided his hair to keep it from getting tangled as he wildly tossed around in his sleep. He loved his mother dearly and would do anything to keep her happy.

"Please try to last a bit longer, Katsuhiko." Lady Rin hugged her son tight and wished he didn't have to endure the rude guests at her mate's party. For the entire night, the demon guests gawked at her son as they wondered how a human could possibly bear a full-blooded demon offspring. She hugged him a bit tighter, wanting to take away his burden. If she bared a half-bred offspring, demons would have been disgusted by her child. However, miraculously her first born son was a full-blooded inu youkai and still people gawked and pointed. It was as if she could do nothing to please anyone. "It's late and I know you're tired but try to bear it for a little while longer. The guests will be leaving soon."

Prince Katsuhiko would've broken down and whined like a pup if he didn't sense his father nearby. His father never tolerated his whining and warned him beforehand to be on his best behavior at the gathering. He feared his father's anger if he disobeyed him.

"Now, run along and play nicely with the Northern general's son. I'll come for you later." Katsuhiko rolled his eyes and whined as he lazily bowed before his mother. Rin smirked at her son and playfully raised an eyebrow to warn him about his behavior. Katsuhiko's grin widened as he crashed into his mother. He wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her comforting scent before he ran off into the crowd to find someone to play with.

Rin sighed as she watched her child disappear in the crowd. There were times when he was a handful but she loved him with all her heart. Katsuhiko was the only reason she decided to stay in this luxurious place. If it weren't for that she would've left this place long ago…

"Hello, Lady Rin. You look absolutely stunning."

A spark of anger burned fire within her whenever she heard that voice. She closed her eyes and released a silent breath and she prayed to Buddha for composure and strength. She slowly turned around to face the Royal Concubine of the Western Palace. Madam Yui looked beautiful. Her red hair was decorated into a fancy golden pin ornament and her dazzling kimono was made with the most luxurious fabrics in the lands.

Despite Madam Yui's expensive attire and luxurious decorations, the demoness could never surpass the natural beauty and magnetic radiance as the kind Lady Rin.

"Thank you, but it is known throughout the land that nothing can surpass the beauty of Madam Yui." Rin forced a polite smile as she slightly bowed towards the Madam. A malevolent grin formed on Madam Yui lips as she raised her chin. The Madam's conceit grew as she immersed herself in Lady Rin's compliment and twisted it into her own sickening image of worship and adoration.

"Yes, that is said Lady Rin." Madam Yui turned around to give Rin a full view of her expensive kimono. "I already thanked Lord Sesshoumaru for my attire and I shall pay him back tenfold when I share his bed tonight..."

Anger burned in Rin's eyes as she glared at the haughty demoness. Madam Yui loved to see Lady Rin quiver in anger as she mentioned the nights she shared with her mate. Everyone knew that since the birth of their first pup eight years ago that the bond between Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin was starting to crumble. For years Rin dealt with criticism and hostility from demons for being chosen as the mate for the powerful Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru. Their hostility and jealousy grew even stronger when word had gotten around that the Prince of the Western Province was a full-blooded demon and showed no signs of having any trace of human blood. Despite this great news, carrying such a powerful being took a toll on Lady Rin's body and she was advised by physicians to limit the nights she spent with her mate. Sesshoumaru's malevolent mother used this grand opportunity to invite Madam Yui into her son's home to provide pleasure for him and to drive him Rin apart. Her plan was working.

"You may have his bed…" Rin bared her pale neck to Madam Yui and exposed the mark of the Inu clan. The mark she had gotten from her mate, Sesshoumaru. "But I have his mark and I hold the title of Lady of the Western Province." Rin glared at the concubine and relished the shock on Yui's beautiful face. "You may reign over his bed but when he grows tired of you he tosses you aside until he calls for you again. I wouldn't be proud of being such a disposable ornament, Madam Yui."

Rin turned away from Madam Yui and went to search for a quiet place to think. Usually, she would stay silence when the concubine disrespected her, but tonight Rin was at her limit. Along the attendance of her brooding mother-in-law shoving the concubine in her mate's face, the rude guests who blatantly insulted her and her child, and her pompous mate who quietly loomed around she felt as if there was a heavy pressure on her shoulders. Rin's good conscious would not allow her to sleep comfortably without apologizing to the concubine and she reminded herself to do so later.

Rin stood alone on a balcony as she looked towards the seemingly endless lands of the Western Province. She could not believe that alongside her mate, she ruled over these lands and that one day all of this would be left to her son. Despite the problems she had with Sesshoumaru she was proud of his accomplishments and she was sure that he was glad to have her by his side throughout all the ordeals he faced during all these years.

"She has insulted you again."

Rin turned to face her mate, his piercing amber were fixed on hers as he started to walk towards her. The Lord of the Western Province seemed to look even more stunning under the moonlight. His long silver hair gently wafted through the breeze and his fancy armor gleamed under the moon's luminous rays.

"She always insults me, My Lord. Only this time I was unwise and responded to her thoughtless comments." Rin looked at the outstretched lands again but felt her mate's presence draw even closer to her. He was only inches away from her as he stood beside her to admire the lands as well. "Please go back inside, my Lord. It would be rude to leave your guests unattended. I only came outside for some fresh air…"

"You are beautiful." Sesshoumaru interjected suddenly as he ignored his mate's request. It seemed like every time he tried to get close to her she would politely push him away. Rin straightened as her body started to acknowledge how her mate's closeness made her feel. She slowly shied away from him but was caught off guard when he gently grabbed her wrist. "Stay. Do not be shy. You are my mate."

His voice was low and calm as he gazed into her eyes. He could tell there was also a longing within her as well. Her body shivered in need and called out for her mate. The wetness between Rin's legs grew and she felt as if she would release just from being close to him. Her legs buckled and she found herself leaning into Sesshoumaru for support.

"Sesshoumaru…please…" Rin was trying to deny her natural instincts but her body could not bear it any longer. Her wet caverns pulsed with sweet juices and the heat between her legs began to grow. She had denied her body its natural instincts and it felt as if her senses and impulses began to surge. She desperately clutched onto Sesshoumaru and begged for him to move. "Please go…"

Sesshoumaru grew erect from the frantic state of his mate. Even as she tried to push him away, her hands gripped his clothes and only seemed to pull him closer. Not only did she pull him physically but mentally as well. The instinctual need to be joined with his mate seemed only to draw him to a feral state as well. It was only because he was strong enough to reject his instinct that he could control himself. If he were not strong he would've fiercely taken his mate on the balcony.

"Please calm yourself, mate." Despite Sesshoumaru's words he felt himself grow even harder as Rin pushed him down to the stone floor of the balcony. All signs of rationality in her eyes were replaced with a needful lust as she pushed aside her kimono and started to grind on his hard member. The pompous Lord silently chastised himself for being so reckless and losing so much self-control. Here he was lying on the balcony with a feral mate wildly grinding herself against him during the most important gatherings of the year.

Using what self-control he had left, he gripped his mate's waist to still her enticing movement and looked deep into her eyes. "Still yourself!" He growled in a low voice although every inch of his being wanted to do nothing but plunge deep in her warm cavern and watch as she wildly rode him under the night sky. The thought nearly sent him over the edge! "Still yourself!"

The second time he spoke, Rin froze and woke from her instinctual daze. She looked down at Sesshoumaru and finally noticed the position they were in. Her face was red from lust and embarrassment. Rin quickly stood and tried to ignore the throbbing heat at the juncture at her thighs. She slowly back away and covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry." She stuttered I don't know what came over me…" She straightened her long black hair and thanked the winds for a cooling breeze.

"You've been away from me for too long, Rin." Sesshoumaru stated as he calmed himself. It seemed as if Sesshoumaru always came unscathed and intact in any situation he was in whether it was after a battle with the living dead or a passionate encounter with his human mate in heat. "Your body is calling me. Please, join me tonight."

After nearly six months of being without Sesshoumaru, Rin would've loved to share a thousand nights with her handsome mate. Despite her lust and desire to be joined with him she knew that it was a risk.

"Sesshoumaru my body has weakened after the birth of Katsuhiko. There is no way that I could endure a night with you, Lord Sesshoumaru. It seems you are too powerful for me, My Lord." Rin stated in a low voice. After Katsuhiko was born Rin and Sesshoumaru only shared occasional nights together in fear of her body weakening even more. Sesshoumaru finally realized the limitation of the human body when he saw the damage that happened when Rin carried their full-blooded demon child for nearly nine months.

"We'll be together tonight…" Sesshoumaru held Rin in his powerful arms and ran his fingers through her long dark hair. "I won't let anything happen to you, mate." Sesshoumaru took Rin's lip and drew her into along passionate kiss. Being together on the balcony with the full moon shining above them and their bountiful lands outstretched around them, they both felt as if everything was perfect. There was nothing more they wanted other than to be in each other's arms. Even if Sesshoumaru could not have Rin as he pleased there was no way he was ever letting her leave his side. His mark would surely remain on her until he chose to release her, and that was certainly never going to happen.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! It's Katsuhiko!"

Both Sesshoumaru and Rin turned towards the guard in panic. Before he could say another word, Sesshoumaru used his power to run quickly throughout the palace to locate his son. Rin instructed the guard to lead her to her son's location and was following behind her mate. Worry filled her eyes as she rushed down the halls.

Katsuhiko hovered above the still body of the Northern general's son. His canines were bared, and blood stained his sharp claws. His eyes were crimson red with anger as he growled at the Northern general's guards. He was bristled and ready to slay anyone who dared to challenge him. The Northern general cradled his son's body and looked in shock at his son's bloody, mutilated face.

Before Katsushiko could strike a guard, Sesshoumaru quickly interfered and struck his son. The force of his blow was strong enough to leave an imprint of his son's body in the marble floor. As Katsuhiko tried to pick himself up from the floor he started to leave his feral state and felt the pain from his father's blow on his cheek. The bruise that would form on his face would last for a few days…

"What happened."

"Your half-breed of an heir nearly killed my son!" The Northern general yelled as he held his son's mangled body and pointed directly at Katsuhiko. Luckily his son was still breathing but it seemed he wouldn't last long.

No one dared to insult Sesshoumaru's only son. He glared at the Northern general. "Your son will live. But I cannot promise the same for his foolish father if he does not hold his tongue." Sesshoumaru did not care that his son nearly sent the Northern brat to the afterlife. In fact, he would've been more upset if Katsuhiko lost the spar…

Everyone watched and whispered as the guards picked up the mangled body of the Northern prince. Blood trailed from the boy and splattered onto the polished stone. Sesshoumaru would have to get the maids to clean it immediately…he would hate to have stains on his marble floor…

"He has to be punished. There is no way he can get away with this treachery!" The Northern general yelled as he took a step forward. If Sesshoumaru weren't standing between them, the Northern general would've tried to mangle the Western prince just as he did his son. "He blindly attacked my son!" The Northern general accused again as he tried to win favor with the crowd.

Katsuhiko glared at the demon Lord. All the kindness in his amber eyes were replaced with the same cold gaze his father had. "He insulted my mother!" Sesshoumaru glared at the Northern general and could easily play the scene in his mind. The Northern prince foolishly disrespected the Lady of the Western Province and Katsuhiko defended his mother's honor. The Northern brat inherited his disrespectful tongue from his father.

Lady Rin walked in just as Katsuhiko mention her. She peered through the crowd and noticed the blood on the floor. She also noticed Sesshoumaru standing in front of her son and quickly walked toward them when she saw blood on her son's hand. Her heart nearly dropped as she grabbed his hands, frantically looking for any injury.

"Katsuhiko are you all right? What happened?"

Katsuhiko was embarrassed that his mother treated him like a baby. "I'm fine, mother." He mumbled as he looked away from her. Rin released a sigh of relief and help her son close to her bosom. Her world would crumble if something ever happened to her son. She loved him more than she loved herself.

"Twenty lashes by your poisoned whip, Lord Sesshoumaru." The Northern general glared at the three and noticed the worried looked that flashed in Lady Rin's eyes. "There does not need to be any more bloodshed so I will not wield my sword. However, if you deny my request for retribution I will seek the counsel for a proper judgment."

Sesshoumaru's glare darkened. No one else would punish his son. The council would probably order his son to a far harsher punishment than what his deed suffice. "You wish to get involved in a fight between children? This Sesshoumaru assume you and your clan held higher standards."

"You wish for me to seek the counsel then?"

Katsuhiko tightened his grip on his mother as his amber eyes flashed from his father to the Northern general in worry. When his father turned to face him, he eyed the green aura that formed on his father's hand in fear. Rin also clutched to her son desperately and her eyes went wide with fear as she quietly pleaded with her mate. "Sesshoumaru please…don't harm him."

Sesshoumaru ignored her pleads and grabbed his son by his throat, easily lifting him off the floor. He flung his son's body across the floor again and was about to strike him with his poisoned talons until his mate ran to him. "Sesshoumaru please spare him! He's your son!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and ignored his mate's words. He turned around to glare at her. He didn't want to punish his son, but his actions would not be challenged by his mate. "Rin, go to your chambers!" There was no way he was going to let her see this. He knew that her heart would break if she saw any further. Sesshoumaru knew that the pain he would inflict on Katsuhiko was nothing compared to the pain Rin would suffer if she were to see.

"Sesshoumaru please! I beg of you. Do not hurt him!" Rin pleaded desperately as she watched in fear as the aura from his talons grow. Rin remembered from the past what Sesshoumaru's poisoned whip could do. It ripped demons to shreds and the poisoned acid seared through flesh and even bone. She didn't want to image what it would do to a pup.

Katsuhiko whimpered as he cowered away from his father.

"Rin, obey your mate. Go to your chambers." Rin could hear all the threats he held behind his low voice as the whip started to form from his fingers. Hot tears started to roll from her cheeks as she clutched desperately to her mate. She searched his face desperately, trying sway his decision.

"Please…"

"Guards take her to her chambers!" Sesshoumaru bellowed. His voice sent shivers throughout the spines every guest at the party. The Northern general grinned evilly and watched at the pitiful scene as Lady Rin was pried from her mate and lead through the crowd. Everyone could her desperate pleads down the hall until she disappeared into the corridors of the palace. As soon as her voice was gone Sesshoumaru landed the first blow and struck his son.

Katsuhiko's screams of agonizing pain reached his mother's room. Rin covered her face with her hands and wept as her son's screams carried on…

"Katsuhiko…my dear Katsuhiko…"


	2. Chapter 2

"You tend to him as if he's a delicate flower when he should be preparing to be an heir. His wound will be completely healed by tomorrow noon." Lord Sesshoumaru stated coldly as he watched his mate tend to their child. The bandages wound around Katsuhiko's body to cover the wounds on his back were unnecessary. It'd only been a few hours since his punishment and Sesshoumaru knew his son would be at least halfway healed by now.

Lady Rin did not feel comforted by Sesshoumaru's words and turned to glare at her unsympathetic mate. "He may recover physically, my Lord, but the mental scars will still remain." Even with her son safe in her arms, she still seethed with anger. How could he treat his son so horribly and obey the requests of an inferior demon general. The thought made anger burn in her chest like a scorching fire.

"Since when did the great Lord Sesshoumaru follow orders like a pathetic common dog?" She inquired mockingly as she glared up at her mate.

"Watch your tongue." Lord Sesshoumaru took a threatening step towards her. He looked at the hurt look in his eyes and calmed himself. "I understand your anger, but Katsuhiko cannot be allowed to foolishly lose self-control and attack another. His decision was rash and if he would've killed the weakling boy, the council would've asked for his life in return."

The Demon Council made it clear that every demon, lesser or greater, would follow a strict protocol in order to keep peace and limit the mindless bloodshed throughout the land. If problems weren't settled with words, the council would get involved and made heedless decision themselves, heedless, superfluous decisions.

"I did what had to be done." Sesshoumaru stood firmly by his decision to punish his pup. He knew that since Katsuhiko was still young he was liable to lose his control and more easily turn into a feral Inu, but in Sesshoumaru's eyes even that was still not a good enough reason to nearly kill the General's son, no matter how disrespectful the foolish boy was towards Lady Rin.

"His training will continue tomorrow." He stated finally. He didn't want to sit and hear his mate rant about something that already ended.

"He will not leave my sight tomorrow!" The anger in her chest continued to burn as she glared fiercely at her mate. "I'd rather my son be treated like a delicate flower than like a prized racehorse!" She couldn't help that she raised her voice. Katsuhiko started to stir from the noise and Rin started to comfort him again.

Sesshoumaru stared at his mate coldly. This was the second time she blatantly disrespected him. How dare she compare his son, heir the Western lands to a mere horse. It was an insult to their Inu clan.

"My son is destined for greatness and will exceed my expectation" His voice was low as he kept his eyes pinned on her. She wasn't deterred by his menacing gaze as she kissed the crescent moon on her son's forehead. She wanted to yell at her mate but she didn't want to wake her son. She stood and started to walk out of the room.

"Your prize should rest, my Lord." She murmured bitterly as she started to walk towards the door. "I would hate if he's not in a good condition to finish your race."

Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed her wrist. He whipped her around and glowered down at her. Her words of insult had gone too far. Anyone would quiver with fear when standing face to face with a furious demon lord but the frail Lady Rin was not.

"Will you beat me too?" Rin spat angrily. She was so furious that she didn't notice the pain her mate caused as he gripped her slender wrist.

"Do not tempt me." He growled in a low voice as his face crept closer to hers. His piercing amber eyes were filled his anger as he tried to keep himself from hurting her. Even as he was this irate he found he could not state angry with her for too long. The promise of her sharing his bed tonight still lingered in his mind. He grabbed her chin and forced her face closer. Lust filled his eyes and he loosened the grip on her wrist. "You tempt me mate…" His voice went a bit softer as he slowly moved closer to her, wanting to kiss her soft pink lips.

"No…" Rin's glare remained intense as she took her mate's hand and slowly removed it from her face. "That whore tempts you."

After a moment of staring in beautiful glaring eyes, Sesshoumaru released her. "You're jealous of the concubine. She is beneath you." He smirked at her, amused that she would allow another woman to cause her to be jealous.

"I hate any woman who shares my mate's bed!" Rin yelled at him. She couldn't help the tears that stung her eyes as she spoke. She couldn't believe he didn't care about what that concubine was doing to their relationship. "How would you feel if I allowed Hanousuke-" Rin covered her mouth with her hands as Sesshoumaru gave her the most frightening look.

Rin knew to never say the name of that man around him but his name slipped from her lips. Sesshoumaru knew very well _that _man had strong feelings for his mate and he only tolerated him because he was Rin's dearest friends.

"Allowed him to do what?" Sesshoumaru voice was low and threatening as images of his mate and that man together formed in his mind. His dark aura started to grow as he glared at his mate. Rin was a bit afraid but wasn't going to back down from him.

"How can you be allowed to bed with others but when I only voice the name of another man you get angry?" Rin questioned as she held her hand to her chest. For years it made her livid to know that Sesshoumaru slept with Yui. Although Yui did brag about this, Rin always did her best to not vent her anger towards the demoness. Instead it was the notion that Sesshoumaru chose to be with the concubine that made her feel more hurt than angry.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his powerful around his mate. He grabbed a handful of her raven hair and bared her slender neck to him. Rin couldn't help the moan that escaped her as Sesshoumaru nipped that soft flesh on her neck. He ran his sharp canines across his mark.

"You are mine." Sesshoumaru turned her body around and held her close to him. Rin could feel her mate's manhood pressed against her bottom and he growled in her ear. "As long as you bear this mark, you are mine." He moved his hands down her stomach and found the sweet juncture of her thighs. "Say you want me, Rin. You cannot deny your body any longer."

"No…" She moaned. In her mind she scorned this man and she wanted to push him away, but her body would not move from him. She needed her mate. They needed each other. Even Yui couldn't bring Sesshoumaru the relief he craved no matter how many times they were together.

"Rin…" He moaned her name as inhaled the sweet scent of her dark hair. Sesshoumaru wanted to take his mate now. He was growing frantic without her but his pride would never allow himself beg for her comfort.

"Father…?"

Katsuhiko was sitting up in his bed. His head was slightly tilted in confusion as he wondered why his parents were in such an uncanny position. Rin quickly moved away from Sesshoumaru to tend to her son. They were so caught up in their moment that they forgot they were in their son's room. Thanks to Katsuhiko's interference he saved his mother from being in a dangerous situation. Rin was close to being in a feral state of passion.

"Did we wake you, I'm sorry." Rin was soon at her son's side. She was glad to see that he was doing well. "Are you in pain?"

"No…" Katsuhiko stated as he reached behind to scratch the center of his back. "Mother it itches…" The bandages were wound so tightly around his body that he could barely move. He felt tied down and suffocated.

As if Sesshoumaru read his son's mind he went to Katsuhiko's. Without saying a word, he ran his sharp nail down Katsuhiko's back. He carefully sliced the bandages as he slowly went down and when he finally reached the end Katsuhiko happily stretched and turned to grin brightly at his father.

Sesshoumaru smirked down at his son and placed a loving hand on his head. He thought it would take his son another day to completely recover however in such a short time he managed to heal and there wasn't a trace left on his back. "You exceeded my expectation."

Katsuhiko blinked in confusion as he watched his father walk towards the door. "Your training will resume tomorrow."

"Moooooom!" Katsuhiko whined as he pouted to his mother. Rin could only stare in shock as she watched her mate leave the room. It was as if Katsuhiko were not just beaten only a few hours ago. In fact he still acted like nothing happened. "Mom, I don't want to train tomorrow." Katsuhiko whined as he clutched his mother desperately. He couldn't understand why she only sat in shock and didn't respond to him.

"Katsuhiko…you're okay?" Rin questioned as she looked down at her son in bewilderment.

"Yeah." Katsuhiko nodded innocently. He only screamed because the acid sizzled and burn in his skin. It felt as if his back were on fire. That was more of the punishment than the actual whip.

"That's nothing compared that what father does when I'm training…" Katsuhiko shivered at the thought of his father's anger. He already knew he was going to be punished again for harming the General's son. At that time in the gathering hall he assumed his mother would calm his father down and he would be spared.

"Mother I'm fine, it happens all that time." His mother would die from shock if she knew about the bloodshed that happened in the training room. It was no wonder that his father would not allow his mother to watch or come anywhere near that place.

"I'm sorry if I worried you mother…" Katsuhiko stated meekly as his mother tucked him back into bed. She kissed her son's forehead again and stared in wonder at the crescent mark.

She would never understand the inhumane ability of the Inu clan. Rin knew Sesshoumaru's behavior was excessive at times but maybe his way of raising Katsuhiko wasn't as evil as she thought. If this was the damage her son could do when he was younger, she didn't want to imagine a great white hound pouncing over the lands and destroying everything in sight.

"My dear Katsuhiko…" She looked at her son lovingly as he slept. At moments like this she felt as if took no part in creating this beautiful boy. It seemed her son inherit everything from his looks to his strength from his father. She sighed and felt sorry for not listening to her mate.

She went to change her robes and made sure she looked decent before she walked the wall of the palace to Sesshoumaru's room. Rin walked with the intent of apologizing and looked forward to spending the night with her mate. Although they fought endless, Rin still loved Sesshoumaru dearly. As she approached his chamber the noises that came from his room started to anger her.

She wanted to barge in on them and take her mate from the concubine but she knew that was not the appropriate way to act. Besides, if Sesshoumaru didn't want the concubine he could easily cast her away. She had no right to get between them if he wanted her there. Rin felt her face turn red from embarrassment and anger. She couldn't believe that the one time was she going to apologize and give in to her mate that he chose to spend time with the concubine instead.

The door suddenly opened and Sesshoumaru stood at the entrance with his robe on. "Rin..." When he caught his mate's scent, he stopped in the middle with Yui. Rin peered over his shoulder and could see the concubine gathering up her robe to leave.

"Thank you." Rin stated coldly as she glared at Sesshoumaru. Rin turned towards Madam Yui as she spoke. "Thank you. You stopped me from making a huge mistake."

Lady Rin turned to leave them, tears of anger burning in her eyes as she walked away. Sesshoumaru noticed the sway of her hips as she left and wanted to hold out his hands to grab her. Instead of reaching out for her he watched her disappear down the dark corridor in longing before he stepped back into his room. He slammed the door and pinned a fierce gaze on Yui.

Madam Yui slowly backed away from Lord Sesshoumaru in fear as he approached her. She knew that she seduce him and begged him to let her spend the night. His pupils dilated in anger and the white of his eyes turned red and feral. His canines grew sharp as he growled. For now, she was nothing more than his prey.

"My Lord…" Yui pleaded. Before she could say another word Sesshoumaru roughly turned her around and swiftly entered her. Yui cried out in pain as Sesshoumaru started to move his hip and pound into her with inhumane strength and speed. She could feel his nails digging into her waist as he held her hip steady. Tears stung the woman's eyes as she cried hopeless into the sheets. He was rougher than usual…

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up to him. His ran his canines over her neck, the feral beast within him searching for his mark. However, this was not his Rin…

Yui could only cry and bear the pain as Sesshoumaru rammed into her fiercely. After what seemed an eternity, she finally felt his hot seed spurt on the small of her back. When he was finished he released her. His eyes turned back to their normal shade of amber and he quietly stood up and slipped on his robe.

Yui lied there with her body wreck in pain. She could barely move. Without knowing, tears of sadness rolled down her face and fell unto the sheets as she felt Lord Sesshoumaru seed cool on her warm skin. She truly felt used.

"Get out and clean yourself." Sesshoumaru stated coldly. He couldn't stand Yui pitiable form lying on his bed. He watched with uncaring eyes as the concubine slowly stood and wordlessly slipped on her garments. After slightly bowing towards him she quietly left his chamber. Sesshoumaru frowned at the scent she left behind. He wished that the wretched woman didn't beg to spend the night with him. It would be a long time before he called for the concubine's service again.

"Rin…" He whispered her name aloud in the darkness and hoped that she would appear. "Rin…" Sadness filled his cold heart as he said her name again. There was a sinister cloud looming over the palace and he knew dark days were to come. Guilt and sadness weighted heavy on his heart as he thought of all the pain he'd caused his mate through the years. He knew that the mistakes he made in the past would cause him to lose the one person, other than his son, that he'd ever truly loved.

"Rin…" At the moment he vowed that he would never lose her. He swore his Rin would never leave his side, no matter what.

Marajay04, Sessrin, TsukimoriKuchiki13, ProdigicMe, pammazola, zinganime, icegirljenni, lovely123, rinny, Ava, and Taria Robotnik I have read all of your comments and I truly and humbly thank you guys for the encouragement! I hope that you will continue to enjoy reading this fanfic and I hope I can achieve your expectations! Thank you so much!

Was it too long? Is the pacing a bit weird? Let me know if it is!

Thank you and reading and if you have a few moments please leave me an honest review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Yui is here to stay and she will remain in the palace until I decide to rid of her."

Sesshoumaru expected that response to his request. If his pride weren't as vast as the oceans, he would've quickly dropped to his knees and begged the demoness to take the concubine back with her. Sesshoumaru glared at the evil demoness standing in front of him. There was nothing the demoness loved more than to see someone suffer, even if that someone was her own son…

"She was my gift to you, Sesshoumaru." An evil smirk formed on her lips as she felt her son's demonic aura stir from anger. "Is she not to your liking?"

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes were burning with rage as he recollected the day his mother brought him her "gift". She introduced Madam Yui and maliciously announced that she was doing both him and Rin a favor because, "a human could never satisfy her son". The hatred Rin had for her mother-in-law intensified as she started to favor the concubine more than her. Because of her mother-in-law's actions, Madam Yui immediately decided that she didn't need to acknowledge the Lady of Western Province and anticipated the day that she would replace Rin's position at Lord Sesshoumaru's side.

"Yui is a beautiful demoness. I'm sure you enjoy her company as much as she enjoys yours…" His mother stated casually as she ignored her son's dark glare. Even though she acknowledged long ago that the concubine would never win Sesshoumaru's favor, she was certain that Yui's presence forced the bond between her son and that human to fall apart.

"Leave now and take Yui with you." Sesshoumaru growled in a low voice. He slightly bared his canines as he fixed a threatening glare on her.

"You dare to bare your fangs at me? How foolish…" She casually disregarded her son's foolish actions as she knew her son could never overpower her. She was known as one of the most feared demoness' in the land and was known for her remarkable power and cunning wit. Her malicious schemes turned fortresses into ashes and caused many clans that once held power to reduce to nothing. She was unstoppable.

"No matter..." She continued as she removed a scroll from her sleeve and handed it to him. "I did not come here to discuss the concubine." Her sultry voice was low and there was a slight hint of worry in her tone as she spoke. "My grandchild may be in danger. The North wants plead their case to the Demon Council. If something happens to Katsuhiko it would cause a crippling blow to the entire Inu clan."

"They will not harm my son." It took Sesshoumaru years of dedication and hard work to regain his father's land and establish bonds with his father's allies. When he made the pledge long ago that he would follow the complicated protocol of becoming a Lord, he swore to himself that would never get tangled in corrupt politics and did not become a member of the Demon Council. "I will follow their rules for now, but Katsuhiko will not be harmed."

"If the Council decides to favor the North, Katsuhiko may be stripped of his title of heir or even killed! Most members of the Council despise you and the North has many allies on the panel. I doubt the outcome will be in our favor." Her voice was very tense with worry. She was on a quest to gain power but she would risk everything to protect her grandchild. "Damn that General as his clan of weaklings. Since they can't win in strength they'll cower behind the Council's powers to try and destroy you instead."

"I will do everything to protect Katsuhiko," Sesshoumaru stated evenly as he stared at his mother. "However, I will not get involved with the Council."

"You will reinstate our clan and obtain a position among them." She slightly raised her voice as she glared at her son. No one would deny her what she wanted. "You will be the representative on behalf of the Inu clan."

Sesshoumaru glared at his mother. He didn't want to be a pawn in his mother's scheme. He was stressed about Rin, his son, and his lands along with many other burdens and didn't want to get involved in another plot.

"Leave."

There was a maliciously flash of anger in his mother's amber eyes as she slowly approached him. She circled him, her eyes targeted on him as if he were her prey. She ran her claws on his armor, causing the metal to screech in protest from her sharp nails. "There is a secret that would tear that human away from you forever…" She ran her fingers through his beautiful white hair as she spoke. Her sultry voice made the room turn cold...

"A secret that would make even the cruelest of demons weep in despair…"

The room froze.

There was an eerier silence as Sesshoumaru heard the cold walls whisper of his treachery. For years he kept that secret locked away in the dark pits of his mind. He vowed he would never speak of it, in fear of losing his Rin but it seemed there was a threat that would break his vow.

"My beloved Sesshoumaru…does your cold heart still feel so heavy after all these years?" She inquired darkly as she gazed into her son's eyes. She sneered at his response and could see a hint of worry in his cold amber eyes. She loathed her son's weakness for that woman. "I fear that human has caused you to become weak."

"I am not weak." Sesshoumaru did not believe the words he spoke. Ever since he took Rin under his wing he became feeble and accommodated her every need. Many felt that he was a disgrace to the race of demons. A superior demon of his caliber never allowed himself to become troubled over a human.

"You'll never understand the complex feelings of a human, beloved." She slowly started to walk in front of him. "Get rid of her beloved before she destroys everything you've gain."

The demoness could feel a sense a presence near the door. She glanced back at the door and could tell very well who it was... "I will discuss my plans with you another time." She didn't want to leak information to prying ear. She stood on tip of her toes and placed a gentle kiss on her son's still lips. "Get rid of that human."

She gave him a final look before she turned to leave the room. He stood there, deep in his thoughts as his mother's words stirred through his mind. Sesshoumaru remembered how his father's need to protect a human woman caused of his unfortunate demise as well.

He erased troubling thought from his mind and returned to his desk. He would never allow anything to deter him from his duty as Lord of the Western Province. Since Rin already belonged to him, he was determined to never let her go, despite his transgressions.

"Foolish…" He murmured aloud. He didn't know if he was referring to himself or his mother. He pushed all thoughts aside and continued to work.

"Katsuhiko…your father won't be pleased when he finds out you've skipped your lessons…"

"I hate those teachers. I wish Teacher Hanousuke could tutor me instead of them." Prince Katsuhiko huffed as he plopped on the floor near his mother. He was tired of being yelled at and sometimes punished by his teachers and preferred Hanousuke's kind method of teaching. The other teachers didn't want to admit Katsuhiko learned more efficiently and had much more fun when Hanousuke instructed him.

"Hanousuke is busy working with his Lord. I'm sure he'll visit you when he has time." Rin couldn't say aloud that she missed Hanousuke's company as well. Hanousuke was a very handsome and kind-hearted demon and one of her dearest friends. He was the only person Sesshoumaru couldn't drive away or kill because doing so would cause tension with his ally. Rin was grateful whenever Hanousuke had time to visit.

"Katsuhiko, be patient until Teacher Hanousuke returns. I think we should go to your lecture now before your father starts to search for you." Rin started to stand to escort her son back to his instructor.

An impish grin formed on Katsuhiko face as he quickly sneaked under his mother's long kimono. Rin squeaked in surprise as her son poked his head out from the bottom of her robes. His amber eyes were pure and full of life as he grinned up at her. His smile made the whole room glow.

"If I hide here, father won't find me." Rin laughed at her mischievous son and shooed him from under her kimono. She playfully swatted his bottom as he crawled from under the fabric and quickly grabbed him. She mercilessly tickled her rascal of a son and watched in glee as the young prince laughed heartily.

Rin was overjoyed whenever she saw her son smile. Katsuhiko's laughter cleansed the dark mood within the palace. Despite the struggles the pup faced, he still managed to keep a bright smile on his face. Katsuhiko was so kindhearted and pure that he treated his subordinates as equals. Anyone who interacted with the mischievous young prince was touched by his jovial spirit.

"Mother, please!" The boy pleaded between laughter. Rin planted many kisses on the boy's face as she tickled him. He playfully wiped off his mother's kisses with his sleeve and tried to crawl away from her.

"Oh, have you grown too old for your mother's kisses?" She smiled down at her son and allowed the pup to catch his breath.

"Yes, when I rule these lands I'll ban kisses!" He announced as he giggled. Katsuhiko's energy suddenly felt low. His body felt tired as he rested his head on his mother's lap. The stress of the day weighed down on him and he felt his eyes grow heavy. He still had a few more hours of lessons. "No one will be allowed to kiss me." He mumbled sleepily.

"Aw, then how will I express my love to my precious son?" Rin smiled down at Katsuhiko as she ran her fingers through his hair. She knew that her son had to endure endless hours of lectures and training and was glad when he could rest. Rin wished her son didn't have to bear the burdens of becoming an heir and wished Katsuhiko could grow up normally.

"Hmmm…maybe I'll allow mother to kiss me sometimes." Katsuhiko said as he snuggled on his mother's lap. He loved his mother dearly and he couldn't imagine living without her. Because of his mother's love he didn't feel so lonely at times when his father treated him so coldly. It was his mother who constantly reassured him that his father loved him despite his harsh treatment. "I'm so tired, mom…"

She shushed her son and gently rubbed his hair, coaxing him to sleep. "Even the great Lord Sesshoumaru needs his rest at times." It pained her to hear her child say that he's tired. A pup his age should only be tired from running around and playing all day, not from hours of sitting through lesson and sparring. "We're proud of you, Katsuhiko, both your father and I love you dearly…"

Soon, the pups tears started to stain his mother's robes. He'd been so busy training for weeks that it had been awhile that he found comfort with his mother. It seemed his father was more intense during their sparring sessions and less tolerant of his shortcomings. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed his father disregarded his accomplishments and only focused his failings. He was relieved to hear assuring words from his mother.

"I love you too, mom..." Katsuhiko murmured as he started to fall into a deep slumber. He felt his worries and stress melt away as his mother rubbed his hair. Rin looked down at her son and wished she could bring him more comfort. At that moment she realized how reassured she felt whenever Hanousuke was around and appreciated him even more.

Although she was aware Hanousuke only offered to teach Prince Katsuhiko in hopes of becoming closer to her and her son, she was still grateful that he prepared his lesson rationally and tried not to burden his student. In addition, she also felt relieved whenever she could confide to him about her problems. She was thankful that she had someone to talk to. But now that he wasn't around…

Rin sighed at her childish thoughts and tried not to admit that she missed him. She only missed him because he was a dear friend that she could talk to. Or maybe it was because he was a good teacher to her son. Whatever the reason, she wished that he could quickly finish his work to visit. Rin could certainly use the company of a friend…

"His laughter finally stopped…" The demoness growled in a low voice as she massaged her temples. Her sensitive ears picked up her grandson's laughter and the incessant sound caused her to have a massive headache. She appreciated raising a son who grew up without making such a wretched noise. She loved her grandson but his behavior was more like a human child than a demon prince. And she didn't take kindly to human brats…

"Wine." She commanded sharply as she held out her goblet. Wordlessly the concubine filled her glass and watched in silence as she drank. After the demoness finished her glass she held it out again and watched the woman intently as she poured.

"How much did you hear?"

Madam Yui jumped at the sudden question. The jug of wine nearly slipped from her fingers. "I didn't hear much…" She mumbled as she placed the jug on the table. She kept her eyes fixed to the floor and dared not to look in the demoness' eyes. She felt herself grow even more anxious as she felt the demoness' piercing amber eyes burning holes through her.

"Don't be shy. Please tell me, what information did you gain?" The demoness inquired as she looked at the concubine. She calmly sipped wine from her goblet as she waited for Yui to answer.

"Well, I heard that Prince Katsuhiko is in danger..." Yui answered carefully.

There was a tense silence as the demoness started to stand. For months she painstakingly planned for the concubine to become her son's mate but it seemed her efforts were gone to waste. The concubine appeared to be more inept than before she brought her to the Western palace.

"You seem to have forgotten the reason I brought you here." The demoness stated coldly as she glared down at the concubine. "Your concern shouldn't be with my grandchild..." Yui shivered in fear and quickly fell to her knees and bowed deeply. She was very apologetic for snooping around the door and she didn't mean to overhear anything.

"I'm sorry!" Yui's face was pressed against the cold marble as she bowed. She trembled in fear as she heard the footsteps of the demoness slowly approaching her. "I'm truly sorry!"

Wordlessly, the demoness slowly poured her wine onto the marble floor in front of where the concubine bowed. Yui looked up in shock at the puddle of red liquid only inches in front of her face. Some of the wine splattered onto her hair and face. The demoness let the goblet slip from her finger and drop to the floor with a clank. The loud noise startled the young concubine.

"Work hard to gain Sesshoumaru's favor." The demoness stated coldly. She couldn't tolerate the inept concubine any longer. She preferred that human's presence over Yui's. "Don't disappoint me again."

"I'm very sorry. I'll try my best." Yui lowered her head as the demoness walked passed her. She was afraid of what the demoness would do to her if she failed again. She remained frozen on the floor until she heard the door close. When she was alone, she stood up on wobbly legs and tried to calm herself. She regret ever getting involved with that evil woman and felt she would've been better off at the whore house.

"A secret…" Yui thought to herself. She wondered what could be so terrible that even the cruelest demons would weep. Even as she lived with Sesshoumaru and Rin it seemed as if nothing could possibly tear them apart. Maybe if she discovered this secret and ran Rin away she would have her chance to be at Sesshoumaru's side. She feared for her life if she didn't please Sesshoumaru's mother.

"A secret…" Yui said aloud as she thought to herself. Maybe if she was more careful in prying and listened around she would discover more clues that would help her uncover the secret that would make Rin go away. That human was turning more into a nuisance every day and she would've sold her soul in order to get rid of the woman. Her goal to become Sesshoumaru's mate slowly started to become more of a twisted infatuation.

Madam Yui was determined to do anything to get rid of Rin…


	4. Chapter 4

"Lady Rin, you want to send more of our soldiers to protect villages? You've fed and clothed those people and now you want to protect them? Lord Sesshoumaru would never allow you to do such things."

"Councilman, Lord Sesshoumaru is not here and I hold the most power in his absence." Lady Rin felt her annoyance rise as she spoke. She was sick of getting insolence from lesser demon that disregarded her title and questioned every order she made. "I am the Lady of the Western Province, mate of the Great Inu Lord Sesshoumaru and I ask that you heed my words. Send more soldiers to protect the villagers."

"So who will you send to the battlefield when war breaks out? Who will fight to protect you and Prince Katsuhiko while you take cover behind the walls of the palace?" The councilman questioned sarcastically.

"I will send you." Prince Katsuhiko suddenly stepped into the meeting room and walked toward his mother. He kept his piercing amber eyes pinned on the councilman as he spoke. His gaze was almost as fierce as his father's. "I'll take the rings you brought using the finances of the West and put a sword in your hands instead. I'll dress you in full armor instead of fancy robes and put you at the front lines among our bravest Inu soldiers. There wouldn't be a problem with lack of soldiers then, right?"

"Young Prince…" The demon councilman bowed deeply at Katsuhiko's words. "Forgive me. I have misspoken…"

"Your apology shouldn't be towards me, but towards my mother." The glare Katsuhiko gave them councilman quickly reminded the demon whose son he was.

"There is no need for apologizes. As long as soldiers are sent to the villages all will be forgiven." Lady Rin smiled at her son. It amazed her how much power he held at such a young age. She was stressed that no one listened to her and was glad that her son stepped in. She grew tired of fighting to get a word in and was happy to have backup when needed. "Katsuhiko, you can help me prepare the supplies." Katsuhiko nodded happily and grinned at his mother. He gave the councilman a final glare as he followed his mother out of the room.

"Mother, you're so…amazing…" Katsuhiko had grown tired of shifting the supplies for the villagers around and could only stare at his mother in amazement as she continued to busily move around. It inspired him to see his mother work so hard for others. His mother was the kindest person he'd ever met and citizens of the West and East thought so as well. In Sesshoumaru's absence, Lady Rin managed to win the admiration of nearly every villager when she provided aid for them when their crops were scarce. She also sent out winter garments for the villagers and helped rebuild homes destroyed by demons and pillagers. People called her the guardian angel of the West.

"I'm not amazing, Katsuhiko." Rin smiled and sat next to her son as the soldiers readied to send the supplies off the villagers. "You should always be kind to those less fortunate. I know very well the struggles villagers face. Demons prey upon the humans, humans prey upon other humans, demons are at war with each other..." Rin trailed off as she thought of her mate. During the last few months, Rin prayed that Sesshoumaru wouldn't have to go to the war. She missed him dearly and wanted him to return. "Hopefully your father can make peace with the North and South and come back to us." She'd only been leader of the West for a few months and understood the stress that came along with such a heavy title. She wanted her mate to return quickly and take his place beside her.

Prince Katsuhiko sighed. "Autumn will pass soon and father has yet to return." He turned to look at his mother. His amber eyes were filled with worry. "What if father is killed because of me?"

Rin sighed and embraced her son. She held him tightly in her bosom and gently rubbed his hair. "Your father will be fine, Katsuhiko. Please don't blame yourself. The West has been at odds with the North and South for centuries. "

"Still…I shouldn't have hurt the Northern General's son." Katsuhiko still felt guilty about his actions. Ever since that incident, the North and South province declared the West as an adversary and threatened to go to war. Now, his father was busy travelling around the hostile provinces, holding meetings and making offers in order to restore peace. "'Foolish actions lead to dire consequences,'" Katsuhiko repeated his father's word. "Father warned that I should have self-control…"

"My dear Katsuhiko…you've become so serious." Rin smiled as she looked at her worried son. She noticed a change in her son over the last few months and wished Sesshoumaru could watch him mature. Katsuhiko attended every one of his lessons and studied hard. He wanted his father to be proud of him when he returned. As time passed even the attendants of the Western palace worried about the mischievous prince and wondered if they would ever hear his laughter or watch him jest again. Lady Rin cupped her son face in her hands. "I cannot believe this is the same devilish prince who used to run around the palace as naked as the day he was born. Where has my impish little pup gone?"

"I'm still here mother." Katsuhiko's mischievous grin quickly returned. "If I were to go naked now you would need to the strength of the Inu army to pry the maids off of me!"

Rin laughed at her son and playfully swatted his shoulder. "My precious young prince will soon be a man. Your father should start scolding you now for all the trouble you'll cause when you're older."

"No worries, mother. Father has nearly forever to scold me! Well that's if he can return to us unscathed." Katsuhiko reasoned with a nod.

"Oh, so you doubt your father's strength? You should have more confidence in your father." Rin nudged her son and grinned at him.

"I have confidence in father, mother. I'm just afraid that at his age he may help finding his way back to us. I asked father to allow me to escort him." Katsuhiko teased. His grin stretched from ear to ear. "I am the heir and I should take care of our elderly Lord."

Lady Rin covered her mouth and held back her laughter. It was rude for lady to laugh loudly among subordinates. "Yes, young prince." Rin stated, playing along with her son. "You have to take care of your father and stay beside him no matter what. I'm afraid he'll be lost without you."

"Ah…our poor elderly Lord…" Lady Rin and Prince Katsuhiko laughed gleefully in front of their subordinates. Their laughter energized the attendants of the West. The soldiers who overheard their conversation chortled as they worked on the supplies.

"Your father would kill you if he'd ever heard you call him elderly." Rin wiped the tears from her eyes and imagined the look Sesshoumaru would have on his face if he'd heard them laughing on his behalf.

"If I remind him how important I am to the West maybe he'll spare me. Beside I don't think he could chase me for long." Rin started to laugh again. She was glad that Katsuhiko was still in high spirit. He'd been so serious in his studies that she grew worried for him. However, even as she laughed she could still tell he missed his father. It seemed like they both tried to hide their sadness from each other.

"I know you miss him, Katsu." Rin smiled as Katsuhiko rested his head on her lap. It was a habit that she was sure he'd never break. "I said this earlier but I'll say it again." She gently smoothed down the loose strands of white hair that escaped from his hair tie. "I want you to stay beside your father no matter what. Listen to what he says and give him hugs and kisses even after scolds you."

Katsuhiko thought of his mother's words carefully. "Mother, you have to do it as well…" He grumbled. "I don't like it when you two fight."

Rin sighed. Katsuhiko was a sharp pup. "I don't like it either... so let's make a promise." Katsuhiko sat up, interested in his mother's promise. "When your father comes home we'll surprise him with bear hugs and kisses as soon as walks through the door. "Promise?"

"Promise!" Behind Katsuhiko's grin there was a mischievous smile. The only thing he heard from his mother's words were "surprise" and the young Prince loved to surprise. In the middle of their chat, a maid came to them and whispered in Rin's ear. Katsuhiko's sensitive ear easily picked up what the maid was said.

"She has returned…"

There was a flash of worry on Rin's face as she stood. She helped Katsuhiko to his feet and dusted him off. "Well, don't you have to practice your swordsmanship? I heard Hanousuke will be here soon. Don't you want to improve your skill before he arrives?" She smiled and shooed him off. Katsuhiko was more interested in who returned rather than his teacher, Hanousuke. "Yes, bye mother." He politely bowed before he ran off. After her son left, Rin turned her attention back to the maid. "Please take me to her."

Rin was both worried and angry that the concubine finally came back to the Western palace after being gone for nearly two weeks. At first she thought Yui had been captured by the North and South since they were presently enemies. However, it was reported that concubine left willingly after receiving an invitation from the nobles of the enemy provinces. If this were true, this called for Madam Yui, royal Concubine of the West, to be executed for treason.

As Lady Rin and the maid entered the drawing room, Madam Yui was double over, violently heaving the content in her stomach onto the floor. Lady Rin was sympathetic towards the concubine as she watched her stumble around the room. Rin couldn't believe she actually wanted to protect the demoness she scorned for so long. Since Sesshoumaru wasn't around to be with Yui it made Rin's heart light and she no longer had a reason to feel angry. While Yui grew angry without Sesshoumaru, Rin was at peace and spent her days happily with her son.

"What has happened to you, Yui?" Rin asked as she stood at the doorway. Madam Yui whipped around to face Rin. Her face was as red as her unkempt hair. Anyone would've thought the demoness were possessed. "What did they do to you?"

"They did everything..." Yui smirked. "And I enjoyed every minute…"

The Northern Lady had a reputation of using her powers to charm beautiful young women. They even tried to seduce her until Sesshoumaru quickly intervened. Since then Rin distanced herself from them and Sesshoumaru threatened to kill them if they dared to charm her again. It was no wonder that they weren't invited to the Western palace and sent someone on their behalf instead. That someone turned out to be a hothead General and his chaotic son. The North caused trouble everywhere they went.

"Please clean her up and make sure a physician sees her." Rin said to the maid before she turned to walk out of the room. Rin wanted to ask Yui questions and listen to her plead but it was very clear that the concubine did not have a sound mind to speak rationally.

"The Northern Lady told me a lot about you Lady Rin. I wish we'd gotten along better in the beginning. It seems we share some things that we both can relate to…" Rin didn't turn around to acknowledge her words. She was busy in her thoughts, scrambling up an idea in order to protect Yui. She didn't think anyone deserved to get executed without proper judgment. "Our unborn…we both lost our unborn…"

Memories came back to Rin like a flood crashing through a weakened damn. For years Rin kept this buried deep within her and no one dared to mention it in fear of bring back haunting memories. Rin quickly spun around to face the concubine. There were tears in her eyes as she looked at her. Words couldn't describe to hurt and horror in her eyes. The maid went to Yui and slapped her before she could utter another word. Rin's legs started to weaken underneath her and she slowly crumbled to the floor. She trembled violently as the terrible memories came back to her.

"Stop it…" Rin's face turned ghostly pale as her anxiety grew. She started to hyperventilate. Her pulse raced and her heart seemed to beat through her chest. She couldn't move and it felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her throat felt tight and her body was tense. "Sesshoumaru…" She felt herself falling into a dark place as the pain in her heart from all those years ago returned. She called the name of the only person that could save her. "Sesshoumaru…" She slowly started to lose consciousness. _"Sesshoumaru…"_

Rin never knew light could be so painful until her eyes caught the sunlight coming through her room. Her head throbbed and her body felt heavy and tense. As she started to sit up, every muscle in her body throbbed in protest. Her long hair draped around her frail body like a dark curtain. As she sat in silence, everything started to come back to her. She clutched her stomach as a familiar pain in her head started to throb. Not even time could heal the pain of losing a child…

"_Sesshoumaru…" _For years Rin felt sorry toward her mate because she couldn't give him a child. She tried hard to get pregnant. She took every medicine and did every known ritual. When her belly finally started to grow it was the happiest moment of her life. Finally there was something she could give to the man she loved so dearly. She couldn't wait to bring new life into the world. Despite the complications she faced during her pregnancy she remained hopeful and dreamt of the day her baby would arrive. A few months after her stomach started to grow, a terrible dream violently woke her from her sleep. She felt wetness and pulled her sheets back in horror to discover that she was lying in the middle of a pool of blood. She'd lost her unborn child as she slept. Her cry shook the heart off all who heard and a dark cloud loomed on the Western palace for years.

The only thing that brought Rin back to life was the love and comfort of her mate and the birth of Katsuhiko. "Katsuhiko…"

"Katsuhiko's still sleeping…I carried him to bed a few moments ago. He's been at your side all night." Rin finally noticed there was someone beside her. She turned to look into familiar kind eyes. A slight smile formed on her lips as she looked at her dearest friend. "You slept for an entire day. How do you feel?" His voice was gentle. Rin didn't respond and only looked into his kind eyes. A smile formed on his lips as he studied her face. "How can someone look so beautiful when they first wake up…?" He smiled at her and stared caringly into her eyes. "You're not human…"

Lady Rin smiled at his compliment and took his hand into hers. Tears fell down her cheeks as she greeted her dear friend. "Hanousuke…"

* * *

I'm sorry for being gone for so long. I've been very busy with my studies. Please leave a review! I'll be sure to reply! Thank you for reading and please look forward to the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

"Lord Hanousuke, if I may please have a moment of your time…"

Hanousuke turned around to see the Councilman slip out of the shadows. He thought he felt the presence of a snake lurking nearby. "I am not a Lord. Please do not refer to me with such title." He couldn't help the annoyance in his voice. He'd been repeating the same request since he arrived to the West. Inheriting the Eastern Province was intended to be a secret until he formally claimed the title.

"My apologies, however it would be quite rude of me to call you anything else but Lord since you will soon be heir…" The Councilman pried as he observed Hanousuke's expression. He was one of the few people who were aware of Hanousuke's relationship with the Eastern Lord. Due to debts and revenge, the Eastern Lord lost everything he owned. Even the lives of his offspring were taken during conflicts. When his health failed, the Eastern Lord scoured the lands and found every woman he'd ever been with to see if they produced an offspring. Hanousuke was the only one found and quickly taken and raised to be an heir of the Eastern palace. Hanousuke quickly went from a peasant demon to heir of a failing province. The Councilman lowered his head to conceal his smirk. It entertained him and many others to ponder this pitiful tale.

"I have a moment to spare, Councilman. Make it quick." Hanousuke's expression darkened when he noticed the Councilman's smirk. Many have laughed behind his back but this was the first time someone dared to laugh in his face. The entire Eastern Province was considered a laughingstock by the other provinces. Despite Sesshoumaru declaring the East as an ally, the West continued jeered and looked down upon people of the East. Even Hanousuke wanted nothing to do with the East or his shameful Father. However, over the years he'd grown to accept his father and supported his people.

"Don't you think Lady Rin is being a bit naïve when it comes to the well-being of the West? Many feel that she jeopardizes the security of the West by not arresting that traitorous concubine." The Councilman whispered. "With you being an ally and the "representative" of the East I'm sure you'll give your opinion on this issue as well…" The Councilman insinuated, wanting Hanousuke to share the same beliefs as he. "I'm sure if you make a request to Lord Sesshoumaru, he'd allow you to supervise the West during his absence."

Hanousuke agreed with the Councilman that Madam Yui should be imprisoned, at least until Lord Sesshoumaru returned to decide her fate however… "I trust Lady Rin and I support her decisions." Hanousuke retorted. He smirked at the surprised look on the Councilman's face. "I respect her choices as Lady of the Western Province and I stand beside her as a trusted friend." Though his words sounded confident he actually worried for Rin's safety. He was sure Madam Yui was now controlled by North and didn't want Rin to be harmed by her or anyone else.

The Councilman's expression went from surprised to a dark scowl. "Your feelings for that woman cloud your better judgment. I fear for the fate of the East if you choose to claim the title of Lord, Hanousuke."

"Then we share the same feelings, Councilman. I am a fool when it comes to Lady Rin." Hanousuke chuckled lightly and the Councilman's scowl started to fade. "If we're finished Councilman, I'll take my leave now."

"You were headed to Lady Rin's chambers?" The Councilman sneered in annoyance as he watched him walk away. "No need check on her, she's with the concubine."

"Alone?" Hanousuke turned around swiftly, his anxiety for her safety quickly rising. "No one escorted her?"

"You should know very well that the Lady makes reckless decisions, Hanousuke. She insisted on going alone." He sneered as he noticed Hanousuke's worried expression. "Why are you worried? If I remember correctly, you said that you trusted Lady Rin and all her choices…" The Councilman taunted mockingly.

"It's not her that I don't trust…" Hanousuke countered as he hastily set off to find Lady Rin.

Madam Yui was alone in her room, weeping as she looked at a small satchel. Yui risked her life going to the North alone, pledged her allegiance to the North, and even shared the Northern Lord and Lady's bed only to gain a small silk satchel. At first she thought she was doing the right thing by going to them so she could get information that would help her get rid of Lady Rin. However, when she woke up, she was alone in her room with only that satchel in her possession. Her efforts were wasted.

"_Don't disappoint me again..." _Madam Yui trembled in fear as she thought of that scary demoness' words. She closed her eyes tight and prayed to the heavens that whatever was in this small satchel would save her. All her hope rested in this small bag. Her hands trembled as she took the silk satchel in her hands. She held her breath as she slowly started to pull the strings.

"Madam Yui, I would like to talk to you..."

The satchel slipped from her hands when she jumped in surprised at the sudden knock at her door and heard the voice of Lady Rin. Yui quickly tied the strings of the satchel and hurriedly slipped it in her small jewelry box. She fixed her clothes, wiped her tears away, and took a deep breath before she answered. "Come in…" Her voice was shaking. She watched Lady Rin enter her room and kneel down a few feet from her. Lady Rin looked worn out but she was still beautiful.

They sat in silence for a short while as Lady Rin looked out of her window. Her eyes seemed dreamy and watered with tears as she stared afar in the distance. "I should've been more understanding of your circumstances." Lady Rin looked deep into Yui's eyes. "I know very well how it feels to be hated and cornered by many. You must've been desperate if you felt you had to go to the North."

Madam Yui opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't form words. She was very confused at Rin's apology. A Lady should never apologize to a concubine. She closed her mouth and continued to listen. "It took a while for people to accept me as Lord Sesshoumaru's mate. It was a rough time back then." Lady Rin sighed as she thought of the struggles she faced in the past. "Just when I was started to be accepted because of my good deeds and proved to everyone that I could be a capable Lady, I lost my first child." She paused. It hurt her deeply to discuss such a painful memory she suppressed and tried to ignore for years.

Madam Yui finally remembered the last thing she said to Lady Rin. She remembered that she cried as well when she mentioned to Rin that she too lost an unborn child in the past. Madam Yui could relate all too well. Too well, in fact, that she felt uncomfortable and didn't want to discuss this anymore. Yui held back her tears and looked down at her hands.

"I stayed in my room and cried for months. I'd been gone for so long that rumors spread that I'd died." Lady Rin laughed bitterly. "I'd disappointed not only my mate, but the citizens of my province. Sesshoumaru and Hanousuke supported me but…they couldn't heal the endless pain I felt. The terrible pain…" Rin rubbed her stomach as a familiar painful throb returned to her belly. "When I had Katsuhiko I even thought of him as a replacement to the child I lost but…I knew that wouldn't be fair to him. To only label him as a replacement…"

"Thank you for forcing me to acknowledge the pain I've hidden for years. I understand now that in order to heal properly you must first accept the past in order to move forward." The tears in Rin's eyes started to fall. They weren't tears of sadness but tears of healing…" Madam Yui suddenly felt melancholic. She didn't know that Lady Rin went through so much pain. They were indeed similar…

"Lady Rin…" Yui murmured as she started to trembled. Lady Rin's words repeated endlessly in her mind. She didn't want to heal. She didn't want to move forward. She didn't deserve to move forward. Yui didn't want to talk about this anymore. She didn't want to remember. She felt cold as she remembered the past. Lady Rin was the lucky one. Unlike her, Rin lost her child by unfortunate chance. Unlike her, Lady Rin didn't get rid of her child on purpose…

"You can go to the North as much as you please. I'm sure you need a friend during your troubling times. And perhaps your friendship with the Northern Lady will mend the relationship with the West." Lady Rin's voice was low. She started to stand to leave. "I'm sorry and for now I'll trust you, Yui. If something happens I will take full responsibly and pray that the burden falls entirely on me." Lady Rin paused and turned around to look at Yui's trembling form. She didn't want to leave the concubine in such a state but she didn't want to get involved unless Yui wanted to talk to her. "I hope one day you'll be able to talk to me too. I'm here if you need me. I'll take my leave now…"

"Why are you doing this? What I've done with Lord Sesshoumaru…" Madam Yui's voice was barely a whisper. "Don't you hate me?"

Lady Rin slowed her steps but didn't turn around. Of course she was still angry with the concubine for bragging about bedding her mate among other things. However, Rin had been so busy with tending to Katsuhiko and the West that she hadn't had much time to think about Sesshoumaru being with Yui. Her anger towards the both of them slowly disappeared as the months went on. "It would be foolish of me to be upset with you alone. The notion that my mate is allowing himself to be with you makes me more hurt than angry, Yui."

Lady Rin left the room and closed the door behind her. Madam Yui remained kneeling in the same place with her head with lowered and tears still running down her face. She fell to the floor and started to cry. She curled into a ball and cried hopelessly. She was no longer interested in the satchel's content.

Hanousuke and Lady Rin happily walked and chat together all the way outside. In the garden, Hanousuke and Rin stood near each other as they down at the pond on the bridge. The moon shining behind the night clouds reflected in the water of the pond. They observed the fish in silence. It'd been so long since they'd spent time together since his arrival. As soon as Rin was well enough to move she quickly went back to doing her duty as Lady of the West and couldn't find any time to spend with Hanousuke.

"Lady Rin, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard some of what you said to Madam Yui. You must've been through a really rough time." Hanousuke started as he studied her expression. He didn't want to force her to talk about something so painful. He understood that humans were fragile creatures.

"Yes, it was rough. However, I am grateful that you were one of the few who stood beside me." Lady Rin said as she studied the pond. "Being alone like this without Sesshoumaru makes me realize how much I miss him. I really wish he were here to hold me…" Rin said with a sigh as Hanousuke wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will arrive soon. I met with him before I came to the Western palace. He was concerned for you safety and sent me to make sure you're okay." Hanousuke said with a small smile. "I'm sure he'll be happy you and Katsuhiko are doing well."

"If he were so concern he'd come here himself. He hasn't sent one missive to us and didn't tell us when he'd return." Lady Rin said bitterly as she snuggled in Hanousuke embrace. "I'm really glad that you came, Hanousuke. I'm glad to have you as a friend."

"Hanousuke smiled at her compliment. However, there was sadness in his green eyes. "I'll be leaving soon, Lady Rin. I may leave tonight. I'm behind on my duties in the East and I'm not sure when I'll be back…" Hanousuke sighed and removed his arm from Lady Rin. Her closeness was started to stir him.

Lady Rin felt a little disappointed with he removed his arm. "Yes, I heard you'll be Lord of the East soon. You're so busy and you're still tending to me. I'm sorry to have held you up for long." She smiled politely. Something inside her was stirring as well. "I'm sure you'll be able to restore the Eastern lands soon."

"I don't want to inherit the East, Lady Rin…" Hanousuke murmured as he turned to face her. If he'd just reach out then she'd be in his arms…

"You don't want to inherit the East? I'm sure you don't get along with your father but I believe you'll make a great leader to the East." Rin mused as she tried to ignore the feeling of his eyes staring at her. She slowly turned to face him and looked deep into his kind green eyes. His eyes now held a different aura….an aura of longing. She nearly melted under his tender gaze.

"If I take the East, Lady Rin…then…" He stepped a bit closer to her. His hand reached up to caress her cheek. Her skin felt so soft under his hand. He studied the expression in her eyes. Hanousuke could feel her mentally pulling closer to him. "Then…" _I'll never be able to be with you…_

Suddenly, Rin wrapped her arms tight around him. She didn't want him to say it. If he said it then she didn't know what to do. Rin tried to convince herself for years that she loved him as a friend. If he said something now then they'd both be in trouble. Rin reached up to kiss his cheek. Rin held her breath as she felt his hands slowly wrap around her body and move down to her waist. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she slowly pulled away from him and looked into his green eyes. Her body wanted more of him. Rin didn't know whether to beg him to move away or beg him to kiss her.

Hanousuke could feel her mental pull again. Their lips were only inches apart. He slowly started to lean forward. When their lips touched, they moved slowly and gently. Rin wrapped her hands around him and pulled him closer to her. Lady Rin's head buzzed with lust and caution. She could feel her instinct telling her to stop. The mark on her neck started to slightly tingle. However, the caution was soon replaced with a hazy lust.

Finally they separated. Rin lips still tingled and she felt herself wanting more. However she couldn't ignore the warning throbbing in her head and the stinging mark on her neck. They didn't know what to say to each other. This was the first time in their friendship that they felt awkward with each other.

"Lady Rin…I'll take my leave now. Allow me to escort you to your chamber." Hanousuke said with a slight bow.

"No, no it's fine. I'll go by myself. I have to check on Katsuhiko soon anyway." Lady Rin said with a slight smile. "Please go, I'm sure you have things to attend to in the East."

"Yes…well, I'll be going then." With that Hanousuke quickly departed with the memory of Rin's lips on his. He wanted very much to hold her but he couldn't. He didn't want to take someone who belonged to another. Hanousuke talked to Sesshoumaru before and he told him the same thing he told himself for years.

"_The hardest thing to do is to let go of someone you love…"_


End file.
